


brightest colours fill my head

by parkerxheart



Series: cuddles & hugs [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: And Gets One, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerxheart/pseuds/parkerxheart
Summary: Tears came to Peter’s eyes, and slowly fell down his cheeks.“Pete?” The door opened. “You okay?”ORPeter is just having a bad day and needs comfort from Tony.





	brightest colours fill my head

There are days when you just think about things.

And you’re sad because you’re thinking about things.

Peter was having one of those days.

And he felt like he should be happy because he was staying the night at Tony’s, and he sure acted like it, but when he went to his room to change, it just all went away, all the false happiness.

He changed into sweats and a t-shirt but didn’t leave, sitting down on his window sill. 

And he thought.

He thought about his parents, how he hardly remembered them and felt like he should but just didn’t. He remembered their eyes. They were big and brown like his. But that was about it.

The thought of Ben. He remembered everything about Ben. That he hated tea, that he was a police officer, that he had brown eyes, too, that he was the most selfless person who ever walked this earth. He remembered the look in those eyes when he got shot, the eyes that stare at him in his dreams.

Tears came to Peter’s eyes, and slowly fell down his cheeks.

“Pete?” The door opened. “You okay?”

Peter nodded wordlessly. 

There were footsteps and then Tony was sitting next to him. 

“Bud?” He reached out and tenderly wiped away a line of salt water with the backs of his fingers. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Peter whispered, hanging his head. “I’m just sad.”

“Why are you sad?” Tony asked softly.

A sob ripped through Peter, even through gritted teeth. “I don’t know. I’m just thinking about things and it’s making me sad.”

“Hey, hey,” Tony whispered, shuffling closer to rest a hand on Peter’s shoulder and knee. “It’s okay, kid.”

Peter covered his mouth with both hands, because now that he started crying, he couldn’t seem to stop. He squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head even further.

“Kiddo,” Tony said quietly, prying Peter’s hands away from his face. “Kiddo, look at me.”

Peter shook his head, the embarrassment making the tears worsen.

Then there were two arms bringing Peter into Tony’s body. At first he felt like he should fight it, but then he realized he really didn’t want to.

He wound his arms tight around Tony’s shoulders, pressing his face into the man’s collarbone.

“Let it out,” Tony whispered. “You can let it out.”

Peter felt the sobs increase with the tears and Tony tightened his hold, keeping Peter as close as possible.

Sobbing, Peter choked out, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Tony shushed him. “Nothing’s wrong with you. This happens to everyone. It’s just me here, kid. You can let go.”

For some reason, that made Peter sob uncontrollably in a way that he hadn’t in so long. He hated how he felt pathetic, but this was Tony, who had already seen him cry multiple times before this. He really needed to let go, and did, against his mentor’s shirt while he hugged him tight.

Tony’s thumb started to make circles on Peter’s back comfortingly while he continued to cry.

Peter broke away after some time, not because he didn’t want the comfort, but because he was already ruining Tony’s shirt and really didn’t feel like doing that anymore.

Tony carefully wiped the tears off Peter’s cheeks with his hands with a soft expression. 

“Feel any better?” Tony asked gently, moving one hand to card through Peter’s hair, still gingerly holding his cheek with the other. 

Peter nodded a little, melting into Tony’s hand. 

Tony moved Peter’s head forward so he could gently kiss his forehead. “I have days where I’m just sad because I’m thinking about things.”

“What do you think about?”

“My parents, Siberia, Rhodey, Pepper.”

“Why Rhodey?”

Tony smiled sadly. “His leg braces and always feeling like it’s my fault.”

Peter felt that.

So much. 

So he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders. 

Tony rubbed Peter’s back. “I’m okay, kiddo.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Peter whispered.

“So I’ve been told.”

“It  _ wasn’t _ .”

Tony wrapped his arms fully around Peter’s torso and dropped his head into Peter’s hair. “I love you, kid.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. I don't know how often I'll be posting, but thank you guys for sticking with me <3
> 
> Life update, I'm doing really good. I miss my best friend who's three hours away now but I'm doing good. i get to see him in about two weeks :)


End file.
